


In Another Lifetime

by blanketcake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanketcake/pseuds/blanketcake
Summary: 6 months have passed since Allura died. The paladins continue to meet up often and Keith regularly visits Lance's farm in between missions. But Keith can't help noticing something off about Lance. He knows Allura's death affected Lance the most, but will Lance ever find happiness from someone new?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	In Another Lifetime

Keith was never good at making connections with others, let alone start a relationship with someone. The idea never crossed his mind, even after years of gaining feelings for Lance while in space. He never wanted it to become more than a crush; a fantasy. Something he could daydream about while momentarily forgetting the situations he found himself in. He was afraid that Lance would reject him. Of course, he knew in his heart that Lance had zero interest in him, but the pain of rejection would still sting. Even after the rejection, they would probably be permanently awkward with each other; that friendly bond never to return. That itself was more terrifying than the idea of rejection. Besides, Keith was fine with unrequited love. He had faced more pain before. He was fine with just being able to see Lance on his farm, comforting each other, occasionally bickering. It was normal and nice. Anything different than that… was uncomfortable to think about.

As Keith stepped out of his Marmora cruiser onto the New Altea’s beautiful spread of juniberry flowers and shrubbery, he thought back to the first time he and Lance had really connected. Even after all these years, he still remembered it clearly. Lance was heavily injured, and although he would never admit it, he was worried for Lance when he got stuck outside the castle. As a teammate, of course; but he felt a fluttery feeling in his stomach when Lance grasped his hand and smiled a genuine smile at him for the first time. That night, Keith spent hours just looking at the ceiling, lying on his bed. Keith was an observant person. He knew himself well. His weaknesses and strengths. Just because he doesn’t like talking about his feelings didn’t mean he doesn’t know them well. Although Keith had never had a crush before, he knew he liked Lance. That day was when his feelings for Lance entirely changed. 

However, unlike when he started garnering a crush on Lance, Keith could not pinpoint when he started falling in love with him. He was much slower to pick up on his new feeling of love than when he started liking him. Perhaps it was when Lance rested his hand on Keith’s shoulder, or when he chose Keith to escape alive from the interdimensional “Garfle Warfle Snick” game show. But when his developed feelings for Lance really hit him, it was too late. Lance was going on a date with Allura. Actually, Keith had already been too late the moment he stepped out from his Altean pod. After spending two years on a space whale, he could sense the distance between himself and the team, especially since his last goodbye to them hadn’t ended on great terms. But who was Keith to hold Lance back? The most he could do was give him some confidence in himself.

But now Allura was gone. Forever. Keith could tell this had taken a huge toll on Lance. He was barely like himself anymore. It had already been 6 months since she died, but Lance seemed like he was hurting just as much as the first day she was gone. Of course, he did smile, but they were sad and desolate, and he took to planting juniberry flowers for hours a day. But he couldn’t blame him. Keith could never imagine being reminded of a dead lover everywhere he looked, his own face even marked with their death. But Keith had no intention of starting something with Lance; or trying to replace Allura. All he could do now was try to make things better for Lance. He didn’t have the luxury of feeling sorry for himself. It was he who brought this upon himself anyway. He doesn’t deserve someone like Lance. Someone who willingly put himself in the face of danger countless times for the team. Someone who puts others happiness and safety before his own. Keith wished he was better to Allura when she was around. Keith still felt a weight of guilt remembering the times he almost let Allura die. Even the one “selfless” act Keith had ever done for the team was truly selfish. Well, yes; Keith wanted nothing more than to save the team from the bomb, but it also had its own benefits. Keith had been in the darkest point of his life then. He excluded himself from the team, his only form of family, and was left with no one but the Marmora generals to consider “family”. He didn’t want to live anymore. What better way to end your life than saving five other peoples’ and the universe’s only hope? Well, turns out Keith couldn’t even die properly.

He thought back on his memories in space while walking down the winding path leading to Lance’s farm, sunshine peeking through the thick canopies of green plants and trees. Keith regularly visited when Lance’s family wasn’t around. When Lance was the most lonely. His family visited in the wintertime to help his farm, since farming was the hardest during winter. However, in the summertime, Lance was all alone again, nothing to think about except Allura.


End file.
